The Stories of Quinn Fabrary
by Zammie4ever
Summary: Quinn Fabray's perfect life!Not! This story is going to start with Quinn's childhood and probably end in their junior year in high school. This story has mainly quick. Some Brittana, Quam, Fuinn, Finchel and Samtana. With Quintana friendship and of course the unholy trinity
1. Chapter 1

AN: Completely AU I always felt that making Puck and Quinn the bad guys was just wrong so I'm completely rewriting most of the episodes and I'm going to add their pasts too. I might bash Rachel because I just didn't like her in the 1st season

Looking at Quinn Fabray everyone would think she's perfect. That she has the perfect life, with the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect body. But what people don't know is that her "perfect" boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend. Her ex-boyfriend, Finn is trying to win her back but, she's still in love with Noah (Puck) Puckerman her ex-boyfriend and baby daddy. Did I forget to mention that she cheated on Finn with Puck and Finn cheated on Quinn with Rachel. Anyone who thinks Quinn's life is perfect is beyond wrong her life was hell the year before.

But to really understand Quinn and her problems and how the singing and dancing of glee club somehow got involved, you need to know about her childhood, her life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Completely AU Quinn always lived in Lima and no Lucy Caboosy.

So Quinn family life wasn't the worst but, it definitely wasn't the best either. Her family had money, she had a mother who loved her, and a sister who cared but, her father could careless about her. His favorite was her sister, Frannie and he let it be known. He always told Quinn to be more like her sister. People would normally resent their sister because of that but, Frannie and Quinn's relationship was good, they were extremely close especially since they are six years apart. For the first couple of years of Quinn's life her parents were happy together and everything was fine, except when her mom, Judy would read fairytales to the girls, you know the ones about true love. Whenever she did that Russel, Quinn's father would get upset. He said,"Stop feeding our kids minds with garbage, there is know such thing as true love!" Judy would then send the girls upstairs and both girls knew what that meant, a fight. Judy would then say,"Just because you don't believe in love doesn't mean you can ruin it for our girls. They should be allowed to believe it. They should be allowed to find their one true love and marry them!" "You don't marry for love you do it for appearances." Russel would hiss back. Judy got visibly upset by those words. Russel would then ask,"Do you believe in love?" "Of course I do! I love you sweetie" Judy would say back lovingly. Russel would smile and then he

kissed her and all was well with the world. Of course later Judy believing in love will no longer cut it but, that doesn't happen until years later, when Quinn was the in single digits her parents were fine.  
Quinn and Frannie were close but the five year age difference did get to them. Quinn started to feel like she was to lame to hang with her sister because her sister would hang out with her friends every night. Frannie didn't mean to make Quinn feel like that it's just she was being a kid hanging out with your friends was just something they did and Quinn had her own friends so she just assumed Quinn would be with them. Even through all that they were still way closer then most sisters were.  
Frannie was right Quinn did have friends but she was little so she didn't have a lot. Santana Lopez was her only friend before preschool. They have been friends since practically birth. See Santana's mom was friends with Judy and has been since middle school, they grew up in Lima together, they went to different colleges but, stayed in touch. So when they had their daughters they decided to have them around each a lot so they could be friends. Santana and Quinn would of been friends no matter what, they just clicked.

AN: Next chapter they start preschool and meet Noah Puckerman.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Glee if I did there would be more Quick. I don't own any of the characters except for Miss Thomas

Quinn and Santana walked into the preschool it was the first day so Quinn was nervous. "San, what if nobody plays with us?" Quinn asked nervously. Santana rolled her eyes. "Mommy said school's fun. Stop worrying!" She answered. "B-b-but what if it's not?"Quinn asked. Santana sighed. "Quinn it's gonna be okay"Santana answered. "Okay!" Quinn said with a smile. Then she grabbed Santana arm and pulled her into the classroom. When they got in they just together in a corner waiting for someone to tell them what to do.

A few seconds later a short woman with brown hair came to the front of the room, she smiled at the kids and said, "Hi! I'm Miss Thomas. Can you guys come and sit in a circle and tell me your names?"Miss Thomas asked. Quinn and Santana went and sat on their knees. A girl with brown hair and a big nose sat criss-cross applesauce next to Santana. A really tall boy sat next to the big nose girl. An Asian boy sat next to the tall kid. Next to Quinn sat a pretty black girl and next to her sat a boy with his brown hair in a Mohawk with gel, next to him was a pretty blonde girl staring off into space.

Miss Thomas looked at her group of kids and said, "Can you all sit criss-cross applesauce like..." "Rachel" Big nose said. We all did as told except for the kid with the Mohawk. Miss Thomas went up to the Mohawk kid and whispered something in his ear. After that he sat criss-cross applesauce. Miss Thomas said,"Okay, class tell me your names starting with you." She pointed at Santana. "Santana" "Quinn" "Mercedes" "Noah" "Brittany!" "Mike" "Finn" "Rachel!" "Now class I'm going to teach you a song. Now I'm gonna sing it then you are after me. and z." Miss Thomas said. The class sang it back. Afterwards Rachel kept on saying, "I'm such an amazing singer" They also learned how to count to five before they went outside for playtime.

Quinn and Santana brought a doll outside and was playing house. They saw Rachel go sit down on a swing by Noah, they heard her start singing and saw Noah push her off the swing. Quinn and Santana started laughing and they couldn't stop not even when Rachel passed them. Rachel glared at them and said, "It's NOT funny!" Quinn glared back and said sarcastically," Oh really, then why am I laughing?!" "Good one,Q" Santana replied and high-fived her. Rachel stormed off. This began Quinn and Rachel's feud and Rachel's famous exits.

* * *

The next day during playtime, Quinn noticed Noah all alone on the swings. Quinn wanted to hang out with him. "San lets go play with Noah." She said. "Q, I don't think so." Santana answered. "Come on, he's the guy who pushed Rachel off the swings yesterday!"Quinn said. Santana thought about. "Sorry Quinnie, no!" Santana replied. "Santana, please"Quinn whined. "Fine, whatever Quinn" Santana said with a roll of her eyes. Quinn smiled and pulled Santana up to Noah.

"Hi! I'm Quinn Fabray!" Noah smirked at Quinn's enthusiasm. "Santana Lopez" Santana said carelessly. "Noah Puckerman" "OMG! Our mommies know your mommy!"Quinn said wide-eyed. Noah and Santana started laughing. "What's so funny?"Quinn snapped. Noah stopped laughing and stared at her shocked. Quinn rolled her eyes at Noah's expression. "So you don't like Rachel too?" Santana asked. "Santana, he obviously doesn't like her, he pushed her off a swing." Quinn answered at the same time Noah said," I pushed her off a swing, what do you think?" Ever since that day those three have been inseparable.

* * *

Quinn was right their moms' did know each other they were friends growing up and when they found out we were friends they were happy their moms that is Quinn's dad didn't like Noah because he didn't like his father. Their moms, Judy (Quinn's mom), Rosalinda (Santana's mom), and Nora (Noah's mom) would always joke about which girl would marry Noah. Nora would usually say Quinn, she liked both Quinn and Santana, but whenever Noah would come home he'd talk about Quinn with this huge smile on his face. Not only did Judy like Noah and Santana, they both were getting close with Quinn's sister, Frannie.

* * *

The rest of the school year was pretty uneventful, they didn't make anymore friends most of the kids were afraid of Noah and Santana and Quinn got upset easily and upsetting Quinn is a death sentence, because then you have to deal with Noah and Santana. Also Quinn's words could make you cry once when she says it and again when she glared at you but, she doesn't use that power often only on Rachel whose somehow immune to it. Noah will beat the crap out of anyone who hurts Quinn or Santana. Santana basically abuses people with her word, a skill she learned from Quinn. So they only have each other to talk to but, that's all they need at the moment.

AN: Next chapter nicer Quinn and a cute quick moment.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's been so long  
Disclaimer: Don't own Glee

Noah was kind of a jerk, he pushed down random kids and laughed,Quinn would usually help the kid up and basically scold Noah. That was unless it was Rachel Berry he pushed than she would laugh a long with him. They both hated that girl because she was well annoying to say the least but, they had deeper reasons to hate her which became clear to them years later.

It being a new year Rachel decided that staying away from Quinn would be for the best. Quinn also decided to turn over a new leaf and be nice at the very least nice-ish to Rachel.

Noah decided he was going to start the first playtime of the year the same way he did last year, by pushing Rachel. Quinn didn't laugh, but she had a barely there smile on her face. .She yelled ,"Are you okay?"to Rachel. This shocked everyone from Santana sitting on the swings to the little Asian boy, Mike playing house with a little Asian girl."I'm okay!" Rachel answered, than she got up and walked away not before flashing a smile at Quinn. Once Rachel was out of sight, Quinn let out the laugh she was holding in. Noah said, "What was tha-" He was cut off by Quinn hugging him, he completely forgot what he was saying. To everyone's surprise Noah hugged Quinn back. Their hug seemed to last forever but, in reality it only lasted a few minutes. Their hug lasted until Quinn said," Noah, you can ...um... let go." Noah didn't hear Quinn, he was too distracted by the hug. "Puckerman let go" Quinn demanded. Noah reluctantly released her from the embrace. "Thank you" Quinn said calmly. Than she grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him to the swings where Santana was waiting.

Quinn dropped Noah's hand when they got to the swings. "So what was that?"Santana asked "What was what? Quinn and Noah answered. "Oh you know your hug?"Santana said smirking. Quinn's face turned deep crimson and Noah looked at the ground trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were pink. "Oh that it was nothing"Quinn said nervously. "Really Q it was nothing."Santana replied sarcastically. Lucky for Quinn, Nora just got there to pick the kids up. Nora picks the kids up every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Rosalinda picked them up on Monday and Tuesday and Judy dropped them off everyday.

When they got to Noah's house, Nora told Quinn and Santana that they were sleeping over because their parents were at a wedding. After that news Noah told his mom that they were going to his room. When they got there it was silent and awkward, a first for them. Santana and Noah were thinking the same thing. They were wondering why Quinn hugged Noah and why she was nice to Rachel. Santana broke the silence by asking," Quinn, why did you hug Noah? And why were you being nice to Rachel?" "I'm just trying to be nicer, so you know we can have friends"Quinn answered ignoring the first question. "I don't have friends because I only hang out with you guys. And boys think girls have cooties."Noah said. "You got to be kidding me"Quinn said rolling her eyes. "See Q, I told you boys are stupid" Santana replied. "Hey!"Noah exclaimed. "We don't mean you,Noah. You don't think girls have cooties so your not stupid" Quinn explained. "Oh yes I do"Noah exclaimed. Quinn looked at him confused. "You guys don't have cooties."Noah replied. Quinn and Santana looked at him slightly offended. "Why not?"Santana snapped "It's a secret!"Noah answered. "Come on Noah"Quinn whined. "Nope not gonna tell you"Noah answered. Quinn raised her eyebrow at him. Santana and Quinn decided that he wasn't going to tell them so they gave up."

The rest of the night went by smoothly. They ate dinner, played and then went to bed. Quinn and Santana in the guest room and Noah in his room. Quinn over heard Nora talking to Noah's dad, saying something like,"Get your ass home now, Noah is wondering where you are." Quinn hurried up and got back in the room.

The rest of the year was boring. Nothing different or exciting happened. The only real difference is that Noah's dad was around more often and he didn't really like the girls because he knew there moms' a little to well. They went to high school together. The year went by without a hitch.

AN: Next chapter meeting Finn and Noah's cooties theory


	5. Chapter 5

Stories of Quinn Fabray: Meeting of Finn and the cooties theory.  
AN: Warning little bit of Rachel bashing and the Spanish in here is from Google Translate so I apologize if it's wrong.

It's the middle of Kindergarten, and Quinn and Santana were out sick with the chicken poxes. Of course Nora told Noah this but that didn't stop him from hoping they'd be at school on Monday. Obviously they weren't and Noah was all alone until recess when the tall boy from preschool approached him. "Hi I'm Finn. Want to play cars with me?" Finn asked. "Um okay, sure. I'm Noah. Why haven't I seen you before?"Noah answered. "Well you're always with those girls. Why aren't you with them now?"Finn answered. "They're sick. So do you wanna play cars now?"Puck asked. As an answer Finn went over and got cars for them to play with.

Quinn and Santana were out until Friday. During that time Noah and Finn became friends. They played together, sat next to each other and all in all pretty close. Noah was Finn's only friend, guys thought he was a wimp because he was nice to everyone. It was Wednesday so Finn felt comfortable enough to ask," What happens when your friends come back?" "We can still be friends if you're cool playing with Quinn and Santana." Noah said. "But don't they have cooties?"Finn asked "No! Now I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone. So this is the thing about cooties there is only a certain amount allowed in a town so if there super weird girl she would get an awesome girl's cooties. So since Rachel so weird she gets all of the cooties Quinn would of have and at least half of Santana's but since I don't know about Santana's I give myself the cooties shot once a month." "Well okay"Finn says.

* * *

So it was Friday and Quinn and Santana just entered the classroom. Quinn and Santana were searching the class for Noah. Santana saw him and pointed him out to Quinn, who than ran over to him and hugged him almost making him fall on the ground. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn." Whoa Quinnie so I'm guessing you missed me."he chuckled. Santana walked over,"What about me?"She asked. Noah pulled her into their hug and all three of them were laughing,"We could never forget you, San"Noah said. Finn was standing awkwardly in the background watching the reunion. When the three of them stopped hugging, Quinn noticed Finn. "Who's that?"Quinn sneered. "That's Finn, my friend." Quinn looked him up and down then gave him the evil eye. It made Finn very uncomfortable but, the other girl's look was scarier she looked like she wanted to kill him. Noah grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her away from the rest of the group. "Promise me you'll play nice."Noah said. "I'll play nice" Quinn said sarcastically. "I mean it, Q"Noah said sternly. Quinn got really upset and ran away from him.

Santana and Finn walked up to Noah. Well in Santana's case stalked over to Noah. "What did you do to her?"Santana growled and hit him on the back of his head. "Nothing! I don't know! All I did was ask her to be nice to Finn"Noah answered nervously. "You are so stupid , she's scared that now that you got a guy friend you're gonna stop hanging out with her. She's afraid of being replaced."Santana said making Noah feel guilty. "Go find her Puckerman!"Santana demanded. Noah stood there for a couple minutes. "Now!"Santana yelled. Noah ran off in the direction he saw Quinn going.

He looked all over the place and then he came to a closet and opened it. In it he saw Quinn crying. Quinn didn't see him right away but, when she did, she made a move to wipe her tears, but Noah grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a hug. He whispered,"Q, you know you're my best friend and no one will ever be able to replace you." He wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek."Come on Q, we better go Santana is worried about you." Noah said. "Okay" Quinn said. She got up and followed Noah out of the closet.

"Race ya!" Quinn said smiling. They started running and Quinn got to their friends first. "I won!"Quinn said excitedly. "Good job, Q"Santana said and high-fived her. "Ha ha Noah you got beat by a girl." Finn said. He shouldn't of said that, Noah thought. "What did you just say?"Quinn snapped. Santana screamed," Las niñas son tan buenas como los niños. ¡No hay chicas son mejores que los chicos!"(AN: means Girls are as good as boys. No girls are better than boys.) Quinn was looking at Finn like she was going to kill him. "I mean seriously dude how could you got beat by a girl." Finn said."¡Cállate la boca, Cállate la boca o voy a hacerte daño!"(AN: means Shut your mouth, shut your mouth or I'll hurt you.) Santana yelled. "Can you just shut up!"Quinn said. "Quinn, you promised."Noah said. "Yeah but I didn't"Santana replied. "San, don't!"Quinn said. "Does this mean I'm off the hook?"Finn asked. "No it means were friends now..." Quinn said. "...So we have years to get back at you" Santana finished. "We're friends?" Finn questioned."Yeah" Quinn answered. "But I thought you didn't like me"Finn said. "We don't, but we'll get use to you"Santana and Quinn answered. "Do they always do that?"Finn asked Noah. "No,no they don't."

AN: Hoped you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The unholy trinity makes an appearance

Quinn and Santana were right after a couple weeks they were use to Finn. Now it's first grade and Quinn and Noah are on the soccer team together. Quinn tried to get Santana to do it, but she said,"There is no way I'm playing soccer. I'm in gymnastics anyway."Santana still supported Quinn, she was at all her games, which is more than Quinn can say about her parents. Her parents were always at Frannie's cheerleading stuff. Quinn didn't get why both her parents had to go. Her mom wanted to go to her soccer games, but her husband didn't support Quinn playing that game, so he wouldn't let Judy go in hopes that Quinn would quit. Of course Quinn didn't do that, she would play and than Mrs. Puckerman would take her, Noah and Santana to her house after the game.

They'd have a good time and all but, it wasn't the same anymore, it was hardly just the three of them, Finn would be there most days and when they were alone Santana would talk about the people she met doing gymnastics. It didn't bother Quinn at first because usually Santana would be complaining about some girl who needs to learn how to shut up or some girl who just sucks at gymnastics. But then Santana started talking about this girl Brittany, this really pretty blonde girl who was great at dancing and gymnastics. Both Quinn and Noah started to get jealous of this girl. They felt that she was taking their best friend away from them. Quinn decided that she hated that Brittany girl way before she met her. Santana could tell Quinn already didn't like Brittany, but Quinn was her best friend and her and Brittany were getting really close and she need Quinn to like her. Santana knew once Quinn met Brittany there would be no way she could hate her, it's impossible to hate Brittany. So Santana came up with a plan to get them to meet.

Quinn saw Santana walk onto the soccer field, for one of her games, the sight was normal but, than Quinn saw the blonde girl with Santana, "Brittany", Quinn thought, it had to be. Noah saw then too and grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her over to Santana. "Hey San,who's your friend?"Noah asked. "Brittany this is Noah and Quinn"Santana said. Brittany launched herself at Quinn, crushing her in a huge bear hug. Quinn stood there shocked but hugged her back,I mean how could she not. During the hug, Brittany whispered," Oh you're Quinn! You're even prettier than Santana said you were" Quinn smiled when Brittany said this. Quinn said,"It was nice meeting you, Brittany but, me and Noah need to get on the field, I'll see you after the game" Brittany nodded and went with Santana to the stands. During the game the only thing you could hear was Brittany screaming,"Go Quinn! Go Noah!Kick it into the net thingy!"over and over again. When Quinn's team won the game, Brittany was cheering louder than the team. Quinn decided there absolutely no way to hate that girl and that she should give up trying to.

That day Brittany went home with San, Quinn and Noah and they all had the best time. Quinn, Noah and Santana voted and she became the fifth member of their group. Quinn finally saw why Santana couldn't stop talking about that girl, she was hilarious and kinda lived in her only little world but she was nicest person Quinn ever met. That night Quinn and Brittany stayed over at Santana's house. That was the night Brittany got her nickname, Britt. It was also the night the unholy trinity was formed. Another important thing happened that night Quinn discovered her love for dancing and gymnastics.

Finn met Brittany the next week and instantly liked her. Finn was a more easy going person than the rest of them and thought the more friends the better and had no fear of being replaced. Since Britt and Finn were the nicest people in that town they hit it off right away, Noah felt that was a good sign and thought their group would be happy and everything would work out with them even with the girls over powering the boys.

A few days later Noah's mom told him he was going to have a little sister. Noah didn't like or hate it but, his mom was happy so he would be happy for her. The next time the group was together Noah told them the news. Quinn was happy for him and hugged him. She said,"I'm gonna come over all the time after the baby gets her I want a little sister but, my mom said she's not having anymore kids." Santana didn't seem to care about the news. Finn wasn't paying attention and Brittany just smiled at him and said," That's like the bestest news ever!" Noah smiled at his friends, he doesn't think life could get any better than this.

AN: Next chapter Noah's little sister is born


	7. Chapter 7

TSOQF: Sarah

The gang(Noah, Quinn,Santana, Finn and Brittany)were still in first grade but it was now half way through the school year. That year they started taking the bus so when Rosalinda(Santana's mom) came to pick up Quinn, Noah and Santana, the kids were surprised. It was even more surprising to find Frannie in the car. Quinn the first to pick up on the strangeness,asked "what's going on?" She was panicking, she assumed something horrible happened. Frannie seeing her sister's face, tried to assure her that everything is fine. Santana caught on next and asked her mom," Mamá es algo malo?"(AN: Mommy is something wrong? ) Her mom answered," No te preocupes mija. Sra. Puckerman es tener un bebé."(Don't worry my daughter. Mrs. Puckerman is having a baby) Quinn knowing very and I mean VERY basic Spanish only got No is a baby out of those sentences. "What about a baby?"Quinn asked frantically. "Mrs. Puckerman is having her baby" Santana whispered the explanation. "She's having a baby!" Quinn yelled and than covered her mouth. "What's going on?" Noah asked. "You're gonna be a big brother"Quinn answered. "I already knew that"Noah said in a duh voice. "No Quinn means like in a couple hours"Frannie said. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When they got the hospital, they were seated in the waiting room. It was way to quiet for the kids liking. Santana was having a conversation with her mom in Spanish. Noah fell asleep, he still couldn't get over not having nap time anymore. Quinn asked her sister,"Where is mom?" "With Mrs. Puckerman" Frannie answered. Hours had passed by and the baby still wasn't born yet. Santana and Quinn fell asleep and now Noah was talking to Frannie. He was asking her all sorts of questions she doesn't have the answers to. Frannie got so tired of hearing them and trying to come up with answers, she pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

In the delivery room with Nora Puckerman and Judy Fabray, the baby was just born. Judy looked at Nora and asked,"Do you want me to get Noah?" "Yes of course... and Judy thanks... for everything"Nora answered. Judy smiled at Nora and left the room in search of Noah. When Judy came to the waiting room she saw Noah, Quinn and Santana curled up together on a chair all fast asleep. Judy thought it was just so cute she needed to take a picture, so she did with the camera that was just on the newest Puckerman. She hated to ruin the moment, but she was on a mission. She walked over to the Puckerman boy and shook him awake. Since he was in the middle of the two girls, they woke up as well. Quinn looked up at her mom,"Mommy is the baby here yet?"She asked drowsily. "Yes baby, now go back to sleep"Judy said softly. Quinn shakes her head,"Can I see her?"She asked. "No baby, not right now, later"Judy said stroking her daughter's head. "Go back to sleep baby"she said kissing Quinn's forehead. At this point Noah was already getting up. Frannie was wide awake for Judy and Quinn's moment and was reminded that Quinn is her mother's favorite. Judy left Quinn and walked Noah to his parents room.

When they got inside, Noah rushed over to his mom who was holding the baby. He looked at the baby in his mother's arms. "She's so tiny"he said. "Yeah she is."Nora said smiling. "You were that small once too buddy" Noah's dad says. Noah looked at his dad in shock but, only for about a second than he went back to looking at his little sister. Judy was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room staring at the family. "Mommy what's her name?" Noah asked. "We don't know yet baby, me and daddy like different names"his mom answered. Judy decided it was a good a time as any to ask," Nora can Quinn come see the baby." "Oh yeah of course she can, maybe she can help us with naming her." Nora answered. Judy then left the room to get Quinn.

Few minutes she came back with Quinn in tow. Quinn raced over to Nora and the baby. "She's so cute!"she gushed. "What did you name her?"Quinn inquired. "We didn't make up our minds yet, but I like Cassandra." Quinn thought about this, "What about you Mr. Puckerman?"Quinn asked. "Sophia" he answered. Puck made a face at both his parents name ideas. "What about Sandra?"Quinn asked. Nora smiled at her. Noah's dad frowned. "Sarah,we should call her Sarah" Noah said. Both his parents agreed to that name, but they still need a middle name. "What about Sarah Elizabeth?"Quinn asked. "No it's a nice name but not us"Nora answered. "Sarah Eliza?"Quinn asked. "Yes that's perfect,Sarah Eliza Puckerman" Nora gushed looking down at the baby.

* * *

Sarah got to go home the next day and the guest room was turned into her nursery. Everything was good in the Puckerman house was running smoothly until Nora had to go back to work. Quinn kept her word and was at Noah's house all the time. Frannie was over a lot too she babysat them. Noah's dad started staying out longer than before and usually wasn't there to put the kids to bed anymore.

* * *

Now Quinn's life at the moment wasn't that bad. Her sister was getting heat from their dad for getting held back two years ago, so basically he's hounding her about her grades and yelling at her for being in 6th grade when she's suppose to be in 7th. At the moment no one is telling Quinn to be like her sister so she's happy. Of course she feels bad for her sister, but dad never yells at Frannie, so she's enjoying the rare moment.

Quinn's also really happy because Santana and Brittany are teaching her dance and gymnastics. Quinn really wants to start taking classes so with her dad happy with her it feels like the best time to ask. "Daddy can I take dance and gymnastics classes?"Quinn asked sweetly. "Honey you just started soccer"Russel said. "I know and I'll still play that, I just want to do this too. Please daddy! Santana and Brittany taught me some stuff and it's really fun"Quinn begged. Russel looked sceptical. "Think about it this way, if I start now when I get older I'll have a better chance of getting on a cheerleading squad." Quinn reasoned. See her dad thought that all the best girls were on a cheerleading squad and his daughters had to be the best. "Fine you can take dance and gymnastics classes." Russel gave in. "Thank you daddy!"Quinn exclaimed hugging him.

When she told her friends the news everyone was happy for her except Noah, but he pretended he was happy. Quinn was so excited about it that she didn't notice that Noah wasn't as excited or even that happy for that matter. Noah wasn't happy he felt that Quinn joining that stuff meant him not getting to see her. But he pretended he was happy for her all summer but, you can only hold in your true emotions for so long...

AN: Next Chapter oh no Quick fight. Also Frannie and Quinn moment.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yeah sorry for not updating  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

The gang (Quinn, Noah,Santana, Brittany and Finn) were all at Quinn's house. Frannie was watching them, something she didn't mind doing. She has gotten really close to Noah and Brittany and Santana has always felt like her second sister. Frannie also found them very entertaining. The kids were outside and the girls were practicing gymnastics and dance and trying to teach the guys how to do it. Everyone was having a good time but Noah and no one seemed to notice. The girls were really good, you could see why they were the top in there class. Finn was horrible but, the girls were trying to help him learn. At one point Quinn noticed Noah not having any fun so she grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him out with everyone else and she danced with him for a little bit. Then he just walked away from them and sat back down. Finn was trying his hardest but failing miserably to dance and everyone was laughing except Noah of course. Than Finn fell and Quinn and Brittany rushed over to him to make sure he was okay. While Santana just kept on dancing and even Noah laughed at that, only Santana would care more about proving that she's better than Q, and Brit than someone's well being.

They decided to take a break from practicing and just sit and talk. They talked about school and got all the way to Noah learning how to play the guitar. Quinn said,"I think this is going to be my last season of soccer and I'm going to try out for a cheerleading squad." That's where everything went down hill.

"Cheerleading, you got to be kidding me. You're becoming just like every other girl. And we both know your only doing that cheerleading stuff is for your dad." Noah yelled. "Me, what about you. You're quitting soccer for football, You're becoming just like every other boy. And we both know that guitar and music is for your dad."Quinn screamed back. "You don't know anything!"Noah yelled. "I don't know anything Puckerman, ha, I know you better than everyone here. Your dad isn't around a lot and your mom's busy with Sarah. You're using the guitar to get close to your dad, you want his attention you always have and you would do anything to have it." Quinn screamed. "What about you Quinn, your only doing cheerleading to be like your sister so your dad will love you more! Don't even try to deny it,we all know it's true!"Noah yelled at her. "Shut up! I'm cheerleading cause I love dancing and gymnastics and I'm good at it. It has nothing to do with my father. See what I still don't understand is how I'm happy for you but,you can't even pretend that you are happy for me" She screamed on the verge of tears. Noah felt bad that she was so close to crying but, he had to get this things off his chest. Everyone else was standing there in complete shock they never would have excepted those two to have a serious fight, they were the mom and dad of the group,they were scared that this fight had the potential to break up their group. "I pretended I was happy for you for months. I'm not happy for you just deal with it"he yelled. "Why can't you be happy for me?"Quinn screamed through the tears. She fell to the ground still crying. Noah noticed her tears,"Quinn I-I" he said softly. Quinn just continued crying. Noah tried to comfort her but, she said,"No, don't. Just leave me alone." Santana never seeing her friend like this went next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Q,"Noah started. "She said to leave her alone, so go" Santana said protectively. Noah walked away. Brittany walked over to her best friends and pulled Quinn into a hug too.

* * *

Frannie went inside to call Noah's mom to see if there was anyway for Noah to go home now. She explained what happened. Noah's mom didn't seem to care. "I don't give to shits about you and your problems my little sister is crying because your son is a complete asshole and you're a complete idiot if you think I'm gonna watch that boy." Frannie said. Mrs. Puckerman had a few choice words for Frannie. She didn't care all she said was,"Come get your son and I won't be watching him until he apologizes to my little sister. Thank you"in a bitchy tone. She hung up the phone and went with the girls to comfort Quinn.

Finn didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be on Noah's side but he didn't like Quinn crying. He walked over to Noah earning glares from all the girls even good natured Brittany. "You need to say sorry,dude." Finn said to Noah. "You think I didn't try? Quinn won't talk to me, if I take so much as one step in Quinn's direction Santana will bite my head off and who knows what Frannie might do." Noah answered. "Well your gonna need to find away to fix this our group is split and I'm getting glared at just for talking to you." Finn said. "I know, I know" Noah answers. Couple minutes later Nora shows up and picks up Noah and asked,Finn if he wants to come. Finn was conflicted again he didn't want to leave Quinn but, Noah is his best friend and he can't leave him friendless. Finn looks at Quinn and she nods her head and mouths go. Finn smiled and got in the car.

* * *

With the boys gone, the girls go in the house and eat ice cream and watch movies. Eventually Santana and Brittany had to go home. And with Quinn's parents gone, Frannie had to put her to bed. Quinn asked her sister if she could tell her a story. Frannie went to get a book from the shelf,but Quinn shook her head, "tell me a real story" she said. "Okay" Frannie answered. "So once upon a time there was beautiful girl who came from one of the kingdom's most important families. Her name was Frannie and some may consider her the princess of the kingdom, but she feels that's her adorable little sister Quinn. Frannie's best friend was boy from a less important family in the kingdom. His name was Zach. They have been best friends since they started preschool. In fourth grade Zach wasn't as supportive as he usually was and he was never really happy when Frannie told him about her grades. Frannie didn't understand why so one day she asked him. He told her he was failing, Frannie started tutoring him but nothing stuck. Frannie knew he was probably going to get held back, but she didn't want to go into the next grade without him. So she started failing too. Her dad got mad but she didn't care she wanted to be with him. If they were in different grades they might forget each other and she didn't want to risk that. So she continued to fail and they both got held back. The next year she tutored him and they both passed. Frannie the technical princess thinks she found her prince." Frannie finished the story smiling at her sister. Her sister was still awake so she sang the song their mother sang to them until Quinn fell asleep. Frannie kissed Quinn's forehead and left the room.

* * *

The next couple days at school were awkward for the group. Quinn was always with Santana and Brittany, they never left her side. So Noah didn't get a chance to apologize. He was learning a new song on his guitar so he could apologize. A week later the group still not fixed. Noah grabbed Quinn's hand after she got out of the bathroom and pulled her into a near by closet. Quinn looked at him expectantly. He started playing his guitar and singing her the song he learned. He sang the Apology Song by The Decemberists. Quinn giggled a little at the song. Noah said,"Q, I'm really,really sorry" "It's okay Noah." Quinn said smiling. This is when music became the special way the two of them communicated. They walked out of the closet hand and hand both smiling.

When they got in the classroom they were still holding hands. The first person to notice them was Brittany, she squealed and point them out to Santana. Brittany walked over to Finn who she hasn't talked to since the fight. Santana stayed where she was, her friends had to come to her that's just how it worked. Quinn and Noah went over to Santana. "We're all good now"Noah said. "It's about time, Puckerman, I was actually starting to miss that annoying voice of yours." Santana replied. Noah was surprised by how nice she was being unless you were Brittany or Quinn she acted horribly and that's to the people she liked. "Aw San, I missed you too." He replied and hugged her. Santana didn't hug him back right away instead she said," I wouldn't go as far as to say I missed you." Then she hugged back. Quinn laughed at her friends antics but, eventually she started feeling left out, Noah noticed right away. He asked,"Q, what about you, how much did you miss me?" Quinn pretended to think. "This much"she said, showing a really small space in between the thumb and index finger. "Really that's all?" Noah asked pouting. "Um yeah" Quinn said smiling. Noah let go of Santana and started to chase Quinn around the classroom. He caught up with her and started tickling her. Quinn was giggling. "Now tell me how much you really miss me"Noah said. Quinn, said,"Okay, okay, I missed you this much" She stretched out her arms and showed him the space between them. Noah stopped tickling her and said,"That's enough I guess" Quinn smiled up at him. "Well I think I should talk to Finn, you know haven't talked to him in forever either and you should talk to Brit, so come on."Quinn said. So the pair walked over to Brittany and Finn who by this time was already joined by Santana. When they got there, the group had a huge group hug. Once they separated Quinn was in a conversation with Finn and Santana, while Noah was talking to Brittany.

The friends were back together. Frannie started babysitting Noah again and her relationship with Mrs. Puckerman was better but, no where near as good as it was before Quinn and Noah's fight. Noah decided Quinn joining cheerleading wouldn't be so bad, she'll be cheering for his football team.

AN: Next chapter meet Matt, the group becomes complete.


	9. Chapter 9

TSOQF: Matt  
AN: This is going to be a short chapter. I'm sorry about that.

It was 3rd grade and no one in the gang played soccer anymore. Santana, Brittany and Quinn all made it on the cheerleading squad for Lima's team. And Noah and Finn both started playing football for Lima. So Noah's fears of not seeing Quinn were put to rest.

Noah and Finn met Matt at their first football practice. They both thought he was a cool guy, but knew they would have to see what the girls thought of him before he could join their group. The girls met Matt at the first game of the season. Brittany liked him right away but it wasn't Brittany the guys were worried about. Santana talked to Matt for awhile and decided she liked him too. She sent the guys a thumbs up. Now all the boys had to worry about was Quinn. Matt went up to Quinn. She smiled," Hi, I'm Quinn"she said. "Matt"He said. "You're on the team?"Quinn asked. Matt nodded. "Do you know Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman?"She asked. "Yeah"he said. "You guys are friends right? They sent you over here?"Quinn questioned. "Yes they are and they did. But you girl's are nice so I don't mind"He answered. "Good answer"Quinn said with a laugh. She started to walk away but than called over her shoulder,"And Matt, tell them you have my approval." He nodded and walked back over to the guys."What she say?"Noah asked. "I'm approved"Matt answered. "Yes!" Finn exclaimed high-fiving Noah.

There group was now complete. Of course when they got older different people entered the group depending on who the others in the group were dating. And of course in the group there were smaller groups. The smaller groups were, the duo of Quinn and Santana, the duo of Quinn and Noah, the duo of Santana and Brittany,the duo of Noah and Finn, the Unholy Trinity Brittany, Santana and Quinn, the trio of Quinn, Santana and Noah, the trio of Noah, Finn and Matt, the trio of Noah, Finn and Quinn.

AN: I just wanted to have Matt be apart of the group ans couldn't figure out a good way for everyone to met him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the around November and the gang was in 4th grade, all of them were in the same class. They were working on a project, one with partners and Quinn and Noah were partners, the teachers at McKinley Elementary figured out the only way Noah does good in school is if he works with Quinn and sits near her because she pushes him to do his best.

Usually when Quinn and Noah work on a project together,they joke around but still get their work done, but today is different Noah is quiet and he's just being mean to everyone including his friends. Quinn notices right away and asked him about it. He told her he's fine. Quinn doesn't believe him but, decides to let it go for now. She knows she'll eventually get it out of him.

No one else notices the differences in Noah until recess. When Rachel goes up to him and says softly,"I...um...heard about... And I'm... so sorry" After that she gives him a hug. Noah unsurprisingly pushed Rachel off of him, but after that he pushed her on the ground and yelled,"Shut up you have no idea what your talking about!" Everyone was watching Noah and Rachel. Quinn was surprised at what she saw Noah hasn't done anything to physically hurt Rachel in years. They saw Quinn walk up to Noah and she put a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to calm down. While Finn walked over to Rachel and helped her up, Rachel over at Noah with a mix of pity and sorrow. Noah looked like he was about to kill Rachel. "Rachel I think it's best if you go"Quinn said with a tight smile. "Quinn's right Rach, it would be better if you would leave Noah alone"Finn said sincerely. As Rachel walked away Noah yanked his arm away from Quinn and screamed,"No! It would be best if you would all leave Noah alone and stop talking like he's not in the damn room!" Then he stormed off. Everyone was surprised by his language,yes everyone knew that he curses but, he has never done it so openly before.

Quinn watched him storm off. She looked from her friends than back to the direction he ran off to about three times. She asked her friends if she should go after him. They all shook their heads no except for Brittany who pointed at where he ran off to. Quinn took that as a yes and ran after Noah, while Finn yelled ,"Quinn come back!" Quinn ignored him and started searching for Noah. She found him leaning against a tree on the ground with his head in his hands. Quinn walked over to him and sat right in front of him. She grabbed his hands and asked,"Noah can you please look at me?" Noah looked up and you could see that he has been crying. "Noah tell me what's wrong, please" Quinn said softly. "My dad, he left us. And my mom, oh god my mom..." Noah said crying again. "What's going on with your mom?" Quinn asked softly. "She's not handling it well, she's... drinking." Noah said crying harder. Quinn whispered soothing words to Noah and he calmed down a bit. Quinn leaned into Noah and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears. She was staring into his eyes and all of sudden she stared leaning in more and more until her lips were almost touching his. She looked into his eyes again, then her lips were pressed against his.

Noah had no idea what was going on. It took him couple seconds to realize Quinn was kissing him. When he did finally realize it, he kissed back. Quinn pulled away and looked up at him shyly, biting her lip. She just had her first kiss and it was as short, sweet, adorable and slightly awkward as a first kiss should be. Noah looked down at Quinn with a smile on his face, the complete opposite of how he was a few seconds ago with tears shedding from his eyes. They were in their own little bubble for a while, until Quinn remembered what brought on the kiss in the first place. "Is it bad at home?"Quinn asked ruining the moment. "Yeah,mom is always at work or she's drunk" Noah said quietly. "Do you think your mom would let you and Sarah stay with me until she gets better?"Quinn asked. "Probably" he answered. "Then how bout I ask my mom, and you and your sister can stay with us for a little while"Quinn questioned. She honestly cared about him and his sister, she didn't want them to have to go through everything that's going on. She didn't want Noah to see his mom like that, so anything she could do to help, she would. "I don't know" Noah answered. "It would only be for a little while and my mom probably wouldn't mind since your almost always over anyway, the only difference would be you staying over and we have lots of room"Quinn said. "What if our parents say no?"Noah asked. "They won't"Quinn said certainly. She wasn't being completely honest with the last answer, their moms would probably say yes but her dad she's not so sure about. Quinn hugged Noah one more time before telling him that recess was probably over.

While Quinn and Noah were talking the rest of the group were arguing. "Why did you let her go with Noah?"Finn asked clearly not understanding why Brittany would do such a thing. "I don't see why it's bad"Brittany answered. "It so obvious why it's bad even you can't be that dumb" Matt said. Santana who was quietly observing finally joined the conversation,"Matt shut up! You've only been apart of the group for a year, you're expendable." "You're Quinn's best friend how could you let her go with Noah" Finn shot out. "Cause I care about Noah too and it not like she's gonna get hurt."Santana said. "If you care so much about Noah why didn't you go after him?" Finn said with an edge to his voice. "Why do you care so much about Quinn?" Santana said with the same edge to her voice. "I don't, I just don't want Noah to lash out on her."Finn said quietly obviously leaving something out. The only one who seemed to notice Finn's sudden change was Brittany, she made a note to ask him about it later. "Oh come on Finn we all know Quinn more likely to lash out at him than he is to lash out at her."Santana said. "Okay so maybe that's true, but what is Quinn following Noah gonna do?" Finn asked. "That's easy, Quinn is going to find out what's wrong with Noah and than she's going to do special Quinn magic to fix everything."Brittany said seriously. Santana and Finn did a double take at Brittany, unsure if they heard her right. "What?"Brittany asked very confused. "Nothing Brit, nothing"Santana said. Finn sighed,"I just don't want them to get into another fight" Santana rolled her eyes."Don't you think if something went wrong we would of saw Quinn storm off"she said. "You're right"Finn said finally relaxed. "Of course I am. Now can you all shut up"Santana said irritated.

They were silent until they saw Quinn and Noah come from where they were talking. Noah quickly looked down not wanting anymore of his friends to see his red eyes and tear stained face. He wasn't quick enough both Santana and Brittany saw that he has been crying. Santana was shocked but quickly covered it by saying,"Hey Q,Puckerman, what we're you doing back there for soo long"with raised eyebrows, obviously insinuating something she shouldn't know about at 10. Quinn rolled her eyes,"Come guys lets go back inside" Everyone started walking in, Noah was lagging behind. Quinn noticing this ran back towards him to make sure he was okay. Noah was looking at the ground frowning. Quinn grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They walked into school like that hand and hand. Quinn whispered,"Everything will be fine, you'll see"in Noah's ear. Noah visibly relaxed at that, clearly believing Quinn.

Everyone in the class could tell something was wrong with Noah, but very few of them could tell that he had told Quinn about it. Among that few were Rachel, Finn,Brittany and Santana. Rachel was happy Noah told someone but,didn't understand why he accepted Quinn's sympathy but, not hers. Finn didn't think much of it he knew Noah was close with Quinn and knew he would tell her anything. It didn't really get why they were constantly touching it other. They were almost always holding hands or whispering things in each other's ears. Brittany was glad that Noah was acting like himself again and she was sure Quinn could fix whatever was wrong. Santana was upset Quinn and Noah are her best friends and they were leaving her out of everything. She was jealous that Noah trusts Quinn more than her. She couldn't stand the hand holding and constant whispering.

As the end of the day approached both Quinn and Noah were getting nervous about what their mothers would say.

AN: Sorry it took me so long I was going to write more but I couldn't figure out how to add it into this chapter. Also the 4th grade year will be a few chapters.


End file.
